Summer's Over
by Cellospice
Summary: Holly and Vince both get jobs at the shore for the summer.  They both have feelings for each other, but they're both too stubborn to let the other one know.  Will they work it out?  Oneshot.


**A/N: All characters belong to the WB.**

**This story is pretty random. But I think Holly & Vince make an awesome couple, and I wanted to write a story about them. :)**

_Summer's Over_

Holly Tyler sat on the sand of the Jersey shore with her legs curled up beneath her. It was the last day of summer, and even though she normally enjoyed at least 10 hours of sleep, she wanted to get up and watch the sun rise.

As she gazed at the water, she began to wonder when things become so complicated. It seemed like everything dramatic and crazy always happened within her little group of friends. If she had to pinpoint the problems, it probably started when she had decided to live with Vince at the shore for the summer.

"Come on, Holly." Vince had given her a warm smile. They were sitting at the table in her kitchen. "It will be fun. We'll rent a place. I'll work at my cousin's pizza shop and you can get a job somewhere."

"No." Val had said hurriedly. That was the problem with living in a loft. Holly and Vince had been having a private conversation and Val could hear everything from the other side of the apartment.

"Val!" Holly said. "This isn't any of your business."

"Fine." Val threw her hands up in the air, signifying that she wouldn't get involved, even though she most definitely would. "You're an adult. Make your own decisions. I just came in from the balcony to grab some lemonade for Lauren."

"Yeah." Lauren jeered in the background. "You actually thought we were eavesdropping on you?"

Holly wasn't sure how she felt about spending the summer with Vince, and she certainly didn't want to hear Val and Lauren's opinions on the matter. Long ago Vince and Holly had decided to just be friends, but still. There was that thing between them. That thing that meant that they had both liked each other but were unwilling to move forward. It just wouldn't work out, Holly told herself. It wouldn't.

So she went. And when they arrived at the small beach town where Vince's cousin worked, they rented a small house. Vince worked at the pizza shop during the day and Holly found a job at a jewelry store. Things would be ok. Holly was too stubborn to let them be anything otherwise.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until mid July that Vince made a move. Tina and Gary were out visiting for the weekend. Gary was working as a part time sales clerk and Tina was interning at an animal hospital, and they had both managed to secure the weekend off.<p>

"So…" Tina prompted Holly.

The two girls were relaxing in the sand. Vince and Gary were out bodysurfing and goofing off in the water, which meant that they had time for some girl talk.

"So what?" Holly asked. "I thought we sorted all this out months ago. Vince and I are just friends."

"Yeah, but I thought you had intentions."

"Intentions?" Holly asked.

"Well, sure." Tina laughed and shook out her long, straight hair. "No girl just goes away for the summer with a guy if she doesn't have some sort of romantic intentions with him."

"News flash." Holly rolled her eyes. "I did!"

Holly didn't want to fight, considering that Tina would be leaving the next morning. The friends went back to the house and got ready for a night on the town. They were going to a nightclub a half an hour away.

"Oh my damn!" Gary exclaimed as they pulled into the parking lot. "There's Jill!"

"What?" Everyone in the car shouted.

Gary laughed. "I'm just kidding. I had to do it, for old time's sake."

Nobody found Gary's joke very funny. As soon as they got through the line and entered the club, they were all separated.

"Tina?" Holly tried to follow her best friend through the crowds, but it was tough. There were so many people around and the music was pounding.

"Oh well." Holly said to herself. She started dancing by herself. It didn't even matter that she was by herself, since there was so much craziness all around her. She found Tina eventually and the two flirted with random guys that they came across. They didn't run into Gary or Vince at all.

"Lookin' Good, Holly."

She looked up to Vince, just inches away from her. They had only been at the club for a about an hour and already his face was glistening with sweat. He moved in rhythm with the music. As he got closer and closer to Holly, she felt a little uncomfortable. It was a good kind of uncomfortable, though.

"Look at you." Holly whispered into his ear. "Someone's got moves."

"Did you expect anything less?"

Holly didn't know what to say. "Well… yes."

He laughed. They had so much history that it just seemed natural. They danced together for a few more numbers. Holly had to take a break.

"I'm getting a drink." She said. She ran off before he could even respond. She felt almost embarrassed by how they had danced. It was so… sexy. And it was also totally inappropriate considering that they were just friends.

"Tina." Holly hissed. "I'm a mess."

It took Tina a moment to turn around. She had obviously been drinking. She smiled and laughed. "I knew it. You and Vince hooked up in the bathroom."

"What?" Holly gave Tina a death glare. "You're crazy. I'm taking you home."

Holly hadn't seen Gary for a long time, and she didn't want to run into Vince, so she sent Gary a text message explaining where the girls had gone. She put Tina to bed on the couch and then retreated to her own room. It looked like Gary would be on the floor.

The next morning, Holly tried to avoid Vince at all costs. She didn't want those feelings resurfacing. There didn't need to be any unnecessary drama for the rest of the summer.

"Morning." Vince said, as he entered the kitchen. He grabbed a mug for himself and poured some hot coffee into it. He squinted out the window. "God, it's bright."

"Yeah." Holly said quickly. "Listen, were you drunk yesterday, when we danced together?"

"We danced together?" He asked. His expression didn't give anything away. He must have been really wasted.

"Never mind." Holly got up from the kitchen table. She smiled, trying to act like everything was fine. The previous night didn't even matter. She could convince herself of that. In the meantime, she hurried into the main room to wake up Tina. She needed another girl's advice.

Holly ignored those feelings that she had felt in the club. It didn't matter that they had danced together. That didn't mean anything. All that mattered was getting through the summer without getting hurt.

* * *

><p>On their last night with the house, Holly and Vince decided to host a dinner. Val, Lauren, Gary and Tina were driving over from New York City to celebrate the last night of summer. The next day they would pack up their cars and get ready to transition back into the real world.<p>

"Holly!" Val cried as she and Lauren barged into the house without even knocking. They both had overnight bags and coolers filled with food.

"Val." Holly ran over and hugged her sister tight. "I miss you guys. Even you, Lauren."

"Awwww!" Lauren embraced Holly next. "I missed you too."

Everyone bustled around the kitchen. When they finally sat down to eat, everyone was talking over each other. Everyone had so many stories to share. Holly could barely pay attention. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but she just couldn't focus.

"You ok, Hol?" Val asked.

"Sure." Holly smiled. "You should let me show you around town then."

So they all cleaned up the kitchen and then headed out. Gary and Vince headed to a surf shop while the girls checked out he boutiques.

"Look at this top!" Tina squealed. "Adorable. I so have to try it on."

"You don't look very good." Lauren said to Holly.

"I do feel a little warm." Holly said, glancing at the door of the store. "I think I'll go get some fresh air."

"We'll meet you in 15 minutes." Val said.

Holly let herself outside and walked down the street. She saw an ice cream shop and that was exactly what made her feel better, no matter what ailed her. She ordered a chocolate cone with sprinkles. Once the ice cream was in her hand, she headed to a bench by the side of the street. She wanted to stare off into space and enjoy her ice cream.

"Hey."

Vince came out of nowhere and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything else at first. He just stared off into the distance.

"Hi." Holly replied.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

Holly played dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been acting weird lately. Our schedules used to be exactly the same, and now whenever I'm home, you're not. Whenever I'm at work, you're home. I feel like you're avoiding me."

"That's because I am." Holly stared down at her melting ice cream cone. "Things just aren't the same anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"That night at the club. When we were dancing, my feelings about you changed. I don't know why, but I started imagining that there was an _us_. I know you don't remember it because you drank so much, but it meant something to me."

"I do remember it."

Holly gasped. "What?"

"I was faking. Of course I remember that night. I was blatantly coming on to you and you didn't even respond. What was I supposed to do?"

"I knew it." Holly shook her head. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it."

"Oh, did you?" Vince grinned at her. "How could you be so sure?"

"Because I'm always right." She declared.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

Suddenly, Holly couldn't even control herself. She didn't care about the ice cream cone that was melting in her hands. She threw it onto the ground and leaned in to Vince, and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but they had kissed before, after all. He gave in to the urge and kissed her back.

"Why do we always kiss when we get in fights?" She asked.

"That was a pretty tame fight."

"I guess so." Holly's face grew worried. "Do you think we can work this out?"

Vince smiled. "I know we can. We have plenty of time."


End file.
